Inazuma Shore
by Salicky
Summary: Hiroto loves Gouenji, and Gouenji claims to feel the same way. But is that how he really feels? We'll find out soon enough since drama is never far from Inazuma Shore.
1. introduction

The Ginger head was walking home from a good day at practice, with one specific people on his mind. It was weird he had never felt this way towards anyone, except Kazemaru who hadn't felt the same way about the ginger. The red-haired boy, Hiroto as many people called him, scratched the back of his head, thinking it was odd. Whenever he looked at Gouenji his heart would just flutter. He knew it was wrong to feel this way about a Gouenji, but he needed to find out if these feelings were real. He then decided he needed to tell Gouenji he felt that way about him. "I'll just have to find out if he feels the same way tomorrow," Hiroto said to himself kicking a nearby rock. He smiled to himself and continued home, unaware of the life changing events that would take place in the near future.


	2. Chapter 1: table flipping boy

It was a nice afternoon and the final bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day. Well it was the end of the day for everyone who wasn't involved in any club activities at Raimon Junior high. Which meant the infamous Inazuma Eleven would be meeting by the river bank for their soccer practice. Well everyone was present except for one person, Gouenji. No one seemed to care about the boys absence. The only person who had noticed Gouenji's absence had been Hiroto. Hiroto was pacing and wondering why the heart throb hadn't shown up. "Where's Gouenji? Isn't he supposed to come to practice like everyone else?" Hiroto complained, flipping the nearest object that could be flipped.

Kazemaru had been watching Hiroto pace and mutter to himself. He stood there and stared at the red-haired boy with an eyebrow raised. Hiroto was acting strange today. He never flipped tables, or anything, unless he was upset or angry about something. Perhaps something was bothering his dear friend. The only way to find out was to ask Hiroto. Kazemaru shrugged and walked over to Hiroto. "Hey Hiroto what's wrong?" Kazemaru asked the red-head, causing him to jump slightly.

"O-Oh hey Kazemaru," Hiroto responded looking around as if he was expecting someone. This made Kazemaru curious.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kazemaru inquired, tilting to his head to the side.

"N-No I am not!" Hiroto stammered, avoiding all eye contact, "I am just wondering why gouenji isnt here..."

Kazemaru blinked, looking at his friend. Something wasn't right... Hiroto had never cared about Gouenji's absences before, so why worry now? That is unless he... No he couldn't possibly like Gouenji. It wasn't possible, since Hiroto was always hanging out with Midorikawa. Personally Kazemaru had a crush on Gouenji and was completely convinced it was love. But, He couldn't leave his sweet Miyasaka for someone who treats everyone else like crap. Kazemaru's feelings for Miyasaka were stronger than they were for Gouenji. Either way it didn't matter, he had Miyasaka.

Kazemaru had been lost in his thoughts until he heard Hiroto flip a table yet again. He stared at Hiroto processing the possible reasoning behind it, and suddenly realized his reason for flipping the tables. He realized with a big pang of jealousy that Hiroto liked Gouenji, and was growing impatient by the minute.

"YOU LIKE GOUENJI DON'T YOU?!" Kazemaru yelled accusingly, pointing at Hiroto. His outburst caused many heads to turn and stare at the new scene.

"WHAT?!" Hiroto blushed, clenching his fists, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

Kazemaru instantly realized he was lying and fumed. "DON'T LIE HIROTO IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Kazemaru yelled, getting a little over dramatic.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS!" Hiroto snapped at the boy, who was accusing him of liking Gouenji Shuuya, even though it was all true he had to keep some secrecy.

"He probably won't have any feelings for you, you dope!" Kazemaru retorted, stomping off before Hiroto could say anything else.

Hiroto stood there and watched him walk away. Now he wasn't in the mood for soccer, and Hiroto was feeling oddly irritated towards Kazemaru. He almost never get's this irritated especially with the boy he used to have feelings for.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks, and new desires

_Hiroto smiled, waiting for his best friend to come back from soccer practice. Hiroto loved spending time with Kazemaru. Whenever he was with him his heart would race and he'd get a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He looked at his cellphone, checking the time. It was three minutes after 2:30, and hiroto was beginning to was never late. "where is he?" Hiroto wondered looking around once more to see if Kazemaru was anywhere to be seen._

_It was shortly after Hiroto had checked his phone Kazemaru decided to sneak up behind Hiroto, covering Hiroto's eyes with his hands. "Guess who," Kazemaru said into Hiroto's ear._

_Hiroto blushed slightly, instantly reconizing who's voice it belonged to. "Um... Kazemaru?" Hiroto asked, already knowing what Kazemaru would say._

_"You're absolutely correct!" Kazemaru beamed, uncovering his_ _eyes. "So what's up Hiroto?" _

_Hiroto squirmed a little at the closeness, feeling awfully awkward. "Uh, yeah... I'm fine," He lied, looking to the side._

_It seemed as if Kazemaru knew Hiroto was lying, because he didn't seem convinced by the petty lies coming out of Hiroto's mouth. "Yeah right, I swear Hiroto you are the worst liar in the world tell me the truth," Kazemaru frowned._

_"I'm not lying, Hiroto said, feeling grateful that he was facing away from Kazemaru._

_It was then Hiroto felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, spinning him around to face the person behind him. "Hiroto I don't appreciate you lying to me... It makes me very upset," Kazemaru said, looking into the others eyes._

_Hiroto quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was looking before licking Kazemaru's cheek. Licking his cheek earned Hiroto a surprised look from Kazemaru, and he got the poor boy to blush beet red. "I've wanted to do that for a long time Kazemaru," Hiroto whispered into Kazemaru's ear, purposely blowing on his ear in the process of doing so._

_"Hiroto what do you think you are doing?!" Kazemaru inquired, shivering a little.  
_

_"Oh nothing really. I'm just trying to make you horny," Hiroto admitted bluntly with a straight face.  
_

_Hiroto had just made it painfully obvious that he had the hots for Kazemaru. Wasting no time Hiroto leaned forward to kiss his companion, only to get pushed away.  
_

_"No Hiroto don't even think about it," Kazemaru said coldly.  
_

_"But Kazemaru..." Hiroto trailed off, blushing slightly.  
_

_"N.O. I have a boyfriend you dolt!" Kazemaru snapped.  
_

_"Yeah I know that," Hiroto muttered,"Sorry... I think I should go now." _

_It was then Hiroto had decided to run off before Kazemaru could say anything else. This left Kazemaru in a bad mood. Fortunately he didn't know that someone had shown up mere moments after he had left. Gouenji was that said 'someone'. That 'someone' ended up kissing Kazemaru and admitted he was using him without thinking. This in turn broke Kazemaru's heart and made Kazemaru regret kissing Gouenji. Gouenji was left alone as Kazemaru ran away sobbing. That was when Gouenji knew he needed someone else to use for the pent up emotions he had while Fubuki was away. Someone with a pure heart that he could possibly toy with.  
_


	4. Chapter 3: A new distraction

Gouenji frowned as he stepped on the practice field. Everyone had left to go eat ramen or they just headed home. Well, almost everyone anyways. There was one person on the field, he was sitting by the rivers edge, and gazing at the stars. It took Gouenji a moment to realize it was that annoying red-head from Aliea academy. _'the poor idiot is too absorbed in staring at nothing, He probably wouldn't notice me until I walk up behind him and shove him into the river.' _Gouenji thought maliciously, while he silently creeped up from behind him to push Hiroto into the water.

Unfortunately Hiroto heard Gouenji coming and was on him faster than you can say 'chicken noodle soup'. "Hey Gouenji!" Hiroto smiled, glomping the taller boy. The glomping caused Gouenji to stumble a bit. "I've been waiting for you to come!" Hiroto quickly added.

Gouenji put on his poker face to hide his sudden irritation. Boy did Hiroto know how to push all the wrong buttons.

"Yo, What's up?" Gouenji asked coolly, while managing to balance himself again.

"Oh nothing really," Hiroto grinned," I've been waiting all day to tell you something that's been on my mind"

Gouenji raised an eyebrow at what had just been said, and urged Hiroto to continue. "Well, what is it?" Gouenji asked, looking down at the now flustered Hiroto.

"Oh!... Uh... Ehehehe..." Hiroto laughed nervously, "You know what now that you mention it, it's nothing really," Hiroto admitted, blushing beet red.

Gouenji wasn't convinced at all. "Well it must be important since you waited here all day just to tell me it," He frowned, ready to tackle the blushing idiot if needed.

The red-head looked around frantically to find a way out of this predicament. "I should be going now, BYE!" He yelled, running off.

Gouenji face palmed at Hiroto's actions, the carrot top was being seriously immature. "Why does everyone run away?" He muttered under his breath as he took off after Hiroto.

Hiroto looked over his shoulder and saw that Gouenji wasn't going to stop following him. He really didn't have any other choice but to slow down a little. Though slowing down wasn't the brightest idea in the world, because Gouenji ended up crashing into Hiroto. So, Gouenji ended up on top of Hiroto after Hiroto face planted the cement.

"That hurt..." Hiroto groaned inwardly, rolling over only to see Gouenji looking down at him. Hiroto squirmed, blushing yet again.

Gouenji took advantage of the moment to pin Hiroto down, so he couldn't get away. _'He may be annoying, but he'll be fun to toy with.' _Gouenji thought as he stared at the person underneath him.

"G-gouenji... uh... What are you-?" Hiroto started to say only to be cut off by Gouenji locking lips with him so suddenly. "MPF?!"

Hiroto was shocked when Gouenji had leaned down to kiss him, so he sat there wide-eyed for a good minute before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Hiroto felt his blush get darker as Gouenji deepened the kiss. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss when he opened his mouth slightly for the other to slide his tongue into his mouth and entwine their tongues together.

Shortly after deepening the kiss Gouenji heard the red-head moan a little. Gouenji stopped and pulled away, breathing heavily, _'What the fuck did I just get myself into?' _He thought bitterly as Hiroto muttered something underneath his breath.

_"I love you..."_

Gouenji wanted to slap himself several times for being stupid. Though after thinking about how the idiot could be used as a distraction, he decided to play along with it. Gouenji put on a fake smile and responded with, " I think I love you too."

Hiroto blinked several times as he took a few minutes to register what Gouenji had just said. "Do you really mean it?!" He gasped.

"Yeah I really mean it," Gouenji smiled slightly, _'I wonder how it feels to choke someone,' _he mused.

Hiroto then remembered that Gouenji might have a boyfriend already and stared at Gouenji. "You aren't dating anyone are you?" He asked, wondering if Gouenji was dating Fubuki.

"Not at the moment no, Why do you ask?" Gouenji responded, getting off Hiroto.

"I'm just checking," Hiroto said, blushing slightly.

"hn, okay then," Gouenji frowned.

From that moment on things were going to get really awkward between those two. One was using the facade of being in love to hide bad intentions. While the other was completely blinded by love to not notice the evil aura radiating off of his companion. And little did they know that someone was glaring daggers at them from a distance.

* * *

Hello there readers xD I'm hiroto-sama. The writer of this fanfic and I'll have you know I suck at kissing scenes so don't be mad if you didn't like it. I apologize in for any spelling errors in this chapter and previous chapters if you have read them. I hope you enjoy the fanfic, It's based off the inazuma shore on twitter. Reviews are love, and I have to go type up the next chapter. Ciao!


End file.
